


EZ DO BANG take 2

by YogoretaKutsushita



Category: King Of Prism, ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: Dong Festival, EZ DO DANCE, EZ DO RAP, KOP HypMic collab 2019, King of Prism - Freeform, Kougami Taiga is dumb, M/M, Sexy prism battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YogoretaKutsushita/pseuds/YogoretaKutsushita
Summary: Alexander Yamato and Ichiro Yamada finally put an end to the ongoing EZ DO RAP Battle ... on Sexy Battle Night at Nest of Dragons. This fic contains Buster Brotherly Love. You have been warned - if you dislike it, leave. If you're okay with it ... enjoy your stay at Sexy Battle Night. ;)(Take 2 because take 1 had to be cut in half for length, don't ask)
Relationships: Amayado Rei/Yamato Victoria, Buster Bros - Relationship, Ichiro Yamada/Alexander Yamato, Juuouin Kakeru/Kougami Taiga
Collections: Wrecks of Ships





	EZ DO BANG take 2

EZ DO BANG take 2

Alexander Yamato was mad. He was always mad, but today he was especially mad. Today he was going to put an end to a beef that had been ongoing for almost 2 years.

On March 31, 2019, the Real World and the Prism World were encroached upon by another world: the HypMic world. On April 1, 2019, Alexander, Taiga and Kakeru wasted no time instigating an EZ DO RAP battle that would become legend. A legend that ended in a draw.

Alexander hated draws. He hated it more than losing. The only thing worse than losing was agreeing both sides were losers.

February 13, 2021. Alexander Yamato and Ichiro Yamada stared each other down while a crowd of burly street dudes hollared at their muscle-bound bodies just barely held inside battle suits. It was “sexy battle night” at Nest of Dragons, and it was time to finally declare a winner.

Jiro, Saburo, Kakeru and Taiga watched from the audience. “Why are we doing this on … sexy battle … night?” Jiro mused, stumbling over the katakana English because he was dumb.

“Two reasons, Jiro-chuwan,” Kakeru replied, glasses glinting. “First, this was the only open battle night slot all year. I had to pull a lot of strings to get this.”

Taiga smirked. “Be grateful, weebs.”

“And the second reason?” Saburo asked, ignoring Taiga because Taiga was also dumb. 

Kakeru grinned. “This is the perfect chance to test the 2021 “heat meter” prototype. It judges how turned on the audience is. Whoever gets everyone the horniest wins! Hope your Big Bro’s up for it, Sabu-kyun.” Kakeru winked, holding up a bright red battle meter.

Saburo pouted and went back to staring at his beloved brother. “Ichinii … we know you’re the sexiest man alive in any world, we’ll give you all our horny points!”

The lights went low, and DJ Koo descended from the ceiling with a set of turntables. “Kooooooo! Let’s get this this sexy battle started!”

At sexy battle night, each competitor had to turn on the audience to earn horny points. Whoever had the most horny points at the end was the winner. Anything was fair - there were no taboos, no problematic jumps, no antis to judge, because antis got punched at the door. Only sexy good times at Nest of Dragons.

DJ Koo gestured for Ichiro and Alexander to bump fists, and as they did Ichiro took the first jab. “I won’t lose this time. My bros and I practiced a lot. Right, Jiro? Saburo?” Ichiro smiled at his younger brothers, and the devices on their arms started blipping.

“Fuck your family values, you call yourself street, the only street you’ll ever dance on is Anime Street!” Alexander raised two middle fingers and flexed his chiseled arms, drawing a cheer from the crowd.

“Anime street is still a street!” Ichiro shot back, but he was drowned out by “KOOOOOOOOO! Time to battle, boys! Get those cocks in the air!”

DJ Koo powered up his turntables, and the throbbing beats of EZ DO DANCE blared through the club, because this is the only TRF song licensed for prism battles and if any other song is ever used for battle, TRF will see you in court.

Ichiro and Alexander wasted no time picking up the same steps that always went with EZ DO DANCE, because … see above. When they hit the crotch grab, the crowd ignited.

Ichiro took the first jump, shouting “Light Novel Big Titty Girl Fantasy!” All the big titty girls in every Light Novel Ichiro had read appeared and flew into the audience, bouncing their bazongas in every direction. Ichiro smirked at Alexander - he had this.

Except he didn’t. To Ichiro’s shock, only a few heat meters blipped, and most of the crowd looked confused or uninterested. “Huh!? How could the tits fail?” Ichiro landed and found himself nose to nose with Alexander.

“Dumbass nerd!! This place is packed with dudes, you really think they wanna see tits!?” Alexander launched into a quadruple, posing to show off his bulging, exposed, sweat covered body. “Street Body of Steel Tops Everyone!”

Every Alexander Yamato topping ANYONE in a King of Prism doujinshi appeared, and Alexander laughed. He could play this nerd game too. The heat meters in the crowd came to life, but not to Alexander’s liking - the Top Alexanders were fewer than expected.

“Haha!” Ichiro laughed. “You didn’t even know you bottom Kazuki in most of the doujinshi you’re in!? Woulda known that if you lived on Anime Street!”

Alexander was ENRAGED. He bottomed for NO ONE, except maybe DJ Koo if he asked. Alexander skated circles around Ichiro, flexing his muscles and thrusting his giant package to get horny points.

Ichiro decided it was time for brotherly love. He jumped again, shouting “Brocest Fantasy 2021!” Illusions of Jiro and Saburo appeared by his side, also barely held into blue and yellow battle suits and looking flushed. Still floating in the air, Ichiro put an arm around each brother, pulled them close, looked them in the eyes and said, “Jiro, Saburo … aishiteiru ze.”

The real Jiro and Saburo jizzed their pants, their heat meters reaching max as Ichiro tongue kissed the illusions. The BBcest shippers in the crowd followed suit, and Ichiro’s score spiked.

“Didn’t know so many people here were into that!” Kakeru mused. “Taiga-kyun, look at these numbers! Taiga-kyun?” Kakeru glanced at Taiga, who was also looking flushed and uncomfortable. Kakeru made a mental note for some cosplay games they could play later. Maybe they could trick Shin into joining as the third.

Alexander wasn’t backing down, and decided to play dirty. He jumped with “Kawasaki City Phallus Festival 2022!” Suddenly, Alexander was surrounded by infinite penises enshrined in Mikoshi being carried by other penises dressed in happi coats. Ichiro, engulfed in penises, fell to the stage.

Taiga was alert again. “What!? That asshole stole my jump!!” He was ready to rush the stage, but Kakeru grabbed Taiga by the arm. “Taiga-kyun … you stole his show once. Let him steal it back."

Taiga stopped, recalling how he unfairly crashed Alexander’s prism show in Shiny Seven Stars and the complaints from Alexander fans that flooded Edel Rose afterwards. “Yeah… sorry. He can have my jump.” Taiga backed down, and somehow, somewhere, Alexander fans felt slightly vindicated.

The crowd went wild as sexy battle night turned into a dong festival. Alexander’s points shot up like Jin Norizuki’s dick in the baths with Louis. Alexander skated over to Ichiro and stuck his crotch in his face. “If you’re done you can suck my cock, loser.”

Ichiro struggled to his feet. “Not yet … hey, why 2022?” He realized the jump was a year off.

Alexander frowned. “2021 was cancelled because of COVID.”

“Oh … that sucks, bro.” Ichiro suddenly felt sorry for his opponent.

“Yeah. Maybe we can all get together for dong fest 2022.” Alexander smiled a sad smile, and for a brief moment the two mostly naked dudes connected over a shared trial.

EZ DO DANCE was on its sixth loop. Alexander and Ichiro got ready for their biggest jumps yet.

Again, Ichiro jumped first, shouting “Ore ga Ichiro, Big Wood in Da House Yo!” Alexander followed with “Rolling Boner Storm!” Both jumps summoned gigantic dicks that smashed into each other in an attempt to take the other down.

This was the real battle - every time the prism dicks smashed, Ichiro and Alexander felt a jolt of pleasure that threatened to end things. It wasn’t just a battle of their manhood projected in the sky - it was a battle of resistance. Both boys struggled to hold back while the crowd went wild, horny points reaching a dead heat.

Ichiro fell first. He came hard into his battle suit, and red sparkles shot from his dick in the sky. Alexander held on long enough to be declared the winner, then let loose a stream of purple lightning bolts that blessed the audience with the grace of the Sexy Prism God.

The battle was over. Jiro and Saburo rushed to help Ichiro. Kakeru wrapped an arm around Taiga’s waist and whispered in his ear. “Taiga-kyun, wanna go do a sexy prism battle of our own?” Taiga jumped, but nodded, and they went off to bang in an alley or something.

At the bar, Victoria Yamato looked very pleased with her son. She took a sip of the drink the nice Hip-Hop man with heterochromia had bought her. “That’s my boy,” she said with a smile.

“Oh yeah?” Rei Amayado replied. “That’s my boy too.”

Victoria looked confused. “Which one?”

Rei sighed. “The loser.”“Oh …” After an awkward moment, Victoria placed her hand on Rei’s shoulder. “Hey. I have a bar in Yokosuka. Wanna go for another round?”

“Depends. Can I prism jump you?”

“Only if you jump good.” Rei and Victoria smiled at each other as they left Nest of Dragons.


End file.
